1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in order not to discharge volatile organic compounds (VOC) contained in ink to the outside, a filter for adsorbing the VOC is provided in an exhaust duct of a printer. However, since a plurality of positions which opens to the outside are provided in a housing other than the duct, there is a concern that the VOC will be discharged from the positions other than the filter.
JP-A-2009-90480 discloses a configuration including a suction unit that suctions air within an apparatus and an exhaust duct having an exhaust port through which bottom suction air is discharged to the outside of the apparatus, and further includes a filter, in an exhaust port, for collecting volatile organic compounds in the air.
Japanese Patent No. 5626027 discloses a configuration which includes a collecting unit that collects volatile organic compounds vaporized from a liquid ejected along with air from an ejection head, and a combustion unit that causes the oxygen of the collected volatile organic compounds to be reacted using a platinum catalyst and to be combusted.
However, for example, a significant amount of volatile organic compounds is discharged in a printer having a unit such as a line head which is performed at an extraordinarily high printing speed. Therefore, it is not possible to sufficiently reduce the VOC in the configuration in the related art, and thus there is a concern that, in the future, it will not be possible for the discharge amount thereof to satisfy a regulation of a discharge amount of the volatile organic compounds which is regulated by an exhaust amount in a predetermined period of time.